It seemed like this would last forever
by MollieB
Summary: Twelve is in the Tardis when he remembers. How could he forget her?


**My first english fic ever! Oh God, I'm excited. (It's just a translation for one I wrote in spanish). Thank you so much to _agentskyeofshield (On Tumblr)_ for the correction. She's so lovely. **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>- Oh God! OH MY GOD! How could I forget about it!? How could I not remember that!? -<p>

The Doctor got up from the chair he had recently put in his ship and ran to the control panel.

Clara came in from one of the Tardis halls while she was drying her hair with a towel and with a weird expression on her face. Ever since the Doctor had changed his own face he had become more eccentric (if that was possible).

- Doctor, Why are you screaming? Are you fine? – asked the girl while she hung the towel on one of the railings.

- Oh Clara! How can I forget that? Madame of Pompadour ship! How could I forget her!? –

- Madame of Pompadour? You know her? – Clara whispered. Sometimes the situation was really crazy.

- No, not Madame of Pompadour, well, yes I know her, what a woman... Sorry, Rose, Clara, Rose! Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth -

- Doctor, you're doing that weird thing with your eyebrows again. I don't know who Rose is. I think you need to rest a little, the regeneration is still very close-

- Don't be ridiculous Clara. Rose, my Rose. Let's go see her! Oh yes! Let's go see her right now –

The Doctor began to press random buttons and continued talking:

- I remember that time when I constantly said 'Oh yes! What a time! -

The Tardis began to make strong moves and Clara almost fell to the ground. Her life with that man was very chaotic, but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Rose was probably another girl like her, a companion, but she really didn't want to know.

The Tardis sound began to play and when they were landing, the Doctor left the Tardis and closed the door with Clara in it.

The brunette opened the door and saw that they were in the Powell Estate. The Doctor was in the wall and Clara notice that the Tardis had become transparent. She went over to the Doctor.

- And now what? – Asked the girl

- Shut up! Oh, 2006! Maybe some day about May, I don't really know. –

A couple appeared from afar. The man was wearing a long coat, a blue suit and red converse. He was very skinny and tall and had absolutely great hair. Holding his hand was a blonde girl with a big smile. She seemes to be a little bit younger than the man. 'They seem happy,' Clara thought. Then she heard the Doctor let out a small 'Rose' from his lips.

- Oh, That's Rose? Mmm… she's pretty –

- Shhh! –

He didn't know how he could forget her. If he took that skinny guy and told him that someday he would forget her he would probably call the oldest Doctor a liar and would threaten him with his sonic scredriver like it would cause him any injury.

It was so long since he saw her that he couldn't even remember her face. Her sparkly smile and her big and intelligent eyes that always knew the answer to everything in someway.

Rose, Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, was what he had told her when they were on that bay and he was too cowardly to tell her how he felt.

They were happy. He remembered that day, they were coming back from the impossible planet, that time when he said to the devil himself that if he believed in one thing he believed in her. They were to give Jackie(Oh god! Jackie! How could he forget her?) a silly gift that Rose would have bought at the end of the universe(almost literally.)

He had loved her. Probably that girl that in that time were still face to face with the adolescence was one of the few people that he loved in a true way. He cursed the Daleks, the Cybermen and even the handsome replica of himself that were wandering in some parallel universe for taking her away. He wished he could get close to them and tell them all the bad things that will happen and tell himselft not to be stupid and proud because he would lose her. But now, it was too late for that.

He looked at Clara. She was disconcerted. Then, he saw how she opened her big eyes and he looked ahead. There were Rose and his past coming back to the Tardis that they had not saw before. Maybe they forgot Jackie's gift, he couldn't remember. Clara muttered and then she started talking:

- Doctor… What are we doing here? Why is the TARDIS there? Is that skinny man who is with your friend you? –

- She was more than a friend –

- But it's you? –

- Yes – answered the Doctor in a cold way.

Clara was without words. There was so much information for one time.

- Well, I wish I had that version of you – Clara said jokingly to protect herself.

- Sorry? –

- Nothing… c'mon, let's go from here Doctor, I don't think you want them to see us.

- Clara, I had forgotten her, that's… that's not okay –

The girl hugged him even though she knew he wasn't a hugging person now.

- Don't worry Doctor, it's the regeneration for sure, everything is gonna be alright.

He smiled and they got into the invisible Tardis while all of Powell Estate was flooded with the Tardis sound.

Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor left the Tardis at the same time with Jackie's gift in the bag.

- And that noise? – Asked the blonde

- What noise? –

- Nothing, I'm going crazy

They started laughing, held their hands again and began to walk.

- I hope my mother doesn't get angry, I have a lot of clothes to wash –

- Well, If she doesn't slap me this time I'll be satisfied -

They smiled and the girl put her head in to his shoulder. It seemed like this would last forever.


End file.
